The present invention relates to devices for weaning nursing animals, and, in particular, a weaning device worn by a mare for weaning a foal from physical and emotional dependency.
Young animals during initial stages of development require ready access to the mammary glands of the parent and acquire a physical and emotional dependency thereon. After such initial growth, however, it is desirable to wean the young animal from such dependency. The procedure is difficult and often traumatic occasionally resulting in physical as well as emotional damage to the foal. While certain gear has been proposed for physically denying access, the approaches have generally been unsatisfactory for foals and mares inasmuch as the bonds regarding nursing are strong, and the daily physical activities, running and frolicking, readily dislodge proposed restraining gear. Accordingly, physical separation of the foal from the mare until weaning is effected is still the most commonly used technique. Such separation results in extreme anguish for both the mare and foal.
Numerous types of weaning gear have been proposed for other nursing animals, particularly cattle. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 486,766 to Chase discloses a protective udder bag for cows for preventing undesired access by a calf. Various leather belts are coupled to the bag for retention. The leather materials are prone to loosening due to realignment in normal environments requiring continuing adjustment.
A similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,632 to N wherein leather straps support the front and rear of the covering bag. The disposition of the retaining harness would not be effective for maintaining position during rolling and other activities uniquely favored by horses. Further like devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,820 to Cox, 1,633,4068 to Jenkins, 1,848,586 to Thompson, and 455,618 to Helm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,886 to Hawkins discloses a foal weaner wherein a harness worn by a mare includes a plurality of leather straps for maintaining position of the protective pad. The straps tend to reposition in use and must be frequently retightened to prevent dislodging.
Accordingly a need continues to exist for weaning gear, particularly adapted to the needs of mares and foals, that is readily positioned on the mare for effectively limiting access by the foals, and maintains position without the need for adjustment during normal activities of the mare until weaning of the foal is effected.
The foregoing needs are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a foal weaning gear that is readily attached in position on the mare and resiliently withstands environmental and physical conditions of use without dislodging. The foal weaning gear includes an absorbent protective pad that conforms to the mammary anatomy of the mare and is resiliently triaxially biased into comfortable and secure position by an encircling adjustable girth belt wrapped forwardly of the rear legs and a pair of elastic tethering straps diverging rearwardly from the top of the girth belt over the back of the mare and attached to the rear corners of the protective pad providing rearward and upward biasing. A loose fitting padded collar is disposed over the neck of the mare. An elastic back strap extends along the back of the mare and interconnects the collar with the top of the girth belt providing a continuous forward biasing on the girth belt and tethering straps to maintain position of the protective pad notwithstanding normal movement activities of the mare. The back strap also flexes to accommodate normal neck movement for the mare without undue restraint. Elastic flank straps, extending along the rear legs between the girth belt and the tethering straps, provide lateral biasing for maintaining pad position during normal frolicking and rolling activities. The weaning gear thus provides affirmative positioning of the protective pad without adjustment over extended periods thereby denying access to the foal and effectively weaning the foal quickly and without physical or emotional trauma.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a weaning gear for a mare that may be used for denying access to a foal without supplemental adjustment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foal weaning gear that may be readily secured to a nursing mare and does not interfere with normal physical activities.
A further object of the invention is to provide a readily secured comfortable wearing gear for a nursing mare that remains in position throughout the weaning period and withstands environmental conditions without adjustment.